Hermione and Changing the Past - Book 1
by shobobbles
Summary: When the final battle is over and Harry disappears, Hermione makes the choice to change what has come to pass. She chooses to save those that everyone - and she - has lost.


**Hi there! This isn't my first story but I did take my previous one down due to writer's block. I decided to do a Reading the Books fic, well I didn't really decide to, the idea just sort of came to me and I couldn't stop writing. I won't bug for any reviews but if I were to get them, even just to criticise me, I'll welcome them. I'm aware that not many people finish Reading the Book fics when they start them. I will warn you now that my updates may not be very often but I will try to get them up as quickly as I can. For now though, Please enjoy this first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter brand. The right to claim ownership belongs to J.K Rowling. I have written this purely for my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

CHAPTER 1

"Hermione, run!" Ron's voice came from behind her as she sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. The Battle of Hogwarts was over, Harry had won but he had disappeared somewhere in the castle and no-one seemed to know where. They skidded to a halt in front of the door to the Great Hall before walking in. The scene they saw when they entered had Hermione falling to her knees in despair and had Ron yell. The Weasley's, the kind, fun Weasley's were standing around a makeshift bed near the centre of the Great Hall. Lying on the bed was Fred. Hermione would know that face anywhere. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The Weasley's, who had already been through so much did not deserve this. One of their son's gone and the boy they considered a son, missing.

Hermione stood and ran out the Great Hall, to Dumbledore's office. She had to talk to the old Headmaster, she needed his advice. She got a massive shock when she got there, however, when she saw Harry laying on the floor by the pensieve sobbing. "Harry?" she said tentatively. "Have you been up here all this time? Everyone's been looking for you."

"How can I face them, Hermione?" Harry said, lifting his head to look at her. "How can I face them?"

"Face who?" Hermione knelt down beside Harry and began to rub his back, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Everyone. They've all lost someone because I didn't defeat him sooner. I don't know how to face anyone, especially the Weasley's. They've lost a son because of me." His broken-hearted face pulled at Hermione's heart.

"Harry, Fred dying wasn't your fault. No-one puts you to blame for all the deaths, it was Voldemort. You defeated him as soon as you could and everyone knows that. You blame yourself for something that was completely out of your control. It was an impossible situation, and you did everything you could."

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. You need to go to the Great Hall, they need you." Hermione rose to her feet and pulled Harry with her. He came and with some reluctance, headed towards the door of the office. He stopped just before leaving and said "Aren't you coming, Hermione?"

"I'll be there in a moment Harry, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She turned towards the sleeping portrait as she heard Harry leave the office and shut the door. "I know that portrait's don't really sleep Professor."

"Hello, Miss Granger." The kindly old man smiled down at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. "What is it you wish to discuss?" Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out the time-turner that she received in her third year.

"I think we should do what we had the discussion about before you passed, Professor. Too many people died!"

"My dear, it is too dangerous. The potential repurcussions - "

"I don't care!" Hermoine yelled, interrupting the Professor's warning.

"Very well, then remember this. Do not let anyone know anything before the right time. It must all be told in the correct order." Wit those final words, Dumbledore turned and walked out of his portrait.

Hermione took out her want and waved it, casting her spell wordlessly. On the table before her appeared a stack of books. She gathered them into her bag and looked around the office.

"I'll change this, I'll fix it" With those words she tapped the time-turner with her wand before turning it 8 times.


End file.
